User talk:Crotocall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crotocall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Munchman14 (Talk) 01:52, November 9, 2009 Hey Crotocall, glad you came! Not to discourage you, but this is minifig wiki and they do have engineers in Power Miners. We have to include all the minifigs. Thanks for your time.--Agent Chase 02:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi I'm BobaFett2. Stopping by to say hi. Need help I am at your service. -BobaFett2 Hey Thanks for taking my quiz I am glad that you are still on the wiki! -- 14:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) young aren't you to young for wiki?-- 13:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *I Refuse to anwser. Taken from Brickipedia I saw you recently admitted that you were an underage contributor, and on review of some edits saw that you had said this before. So, I'm really sorry to do this, and don't want to do so, but your account will have to be blocked for 2 years. I'll give you three days to get anything done that you want to get done in that time, then the block will be placed on around this time on the 13th. Sorry to do this, but it is Wikia policy. NighthawkLeader 01:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) You are to young.-- 14:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry but you will be blocked until you are 13.-- 14:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I am really sorry I just don't want wikia to regret its decision to make me a bureaucrat. For now you will be banned. If you really want you can always edit without using your account. Goodbye, maybe see you in a few years. 14:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) THIS BLOCK IS NOT FAIR ! --FreddyderHamster Talk 15:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh,Well..... Goodbye! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Merry Christmas!!]] 17:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) NVM. YOU ARE NOW UNBLOCKED! We have decided that the wiki policy is a bit unfair, since you are blocked from Brickipedia you can still edit here, and you can help us reach our 500th article. 17:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yep--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) YAY! I am sorry. 18:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Gee...........Thanks! [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Happy New Year!!]] 20:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No problem I am currently the only "Active" bureaucrat so I don't really have to argue with people for user rights. 20:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hi Crotocall! The best thing to do is to make a new account here and join Brickipedia again without admitting your age! Just giving some advice, and if you want i'l get the admins to lock your page so no vandalism will take place. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 20:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry. I wont tell anyone and if someone speculates you tell them your their older sibling. It will work, and i'll help you make 400 new edits the easy way. Everybody on Brickipedia misses you as well. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I understand your predicament. You should just give (or pretend to give) your account openly to an older sibling who will never use it, and use it yourself. You should keep this as your userpage signature Here to show that you are a user on this wiki. 21:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) NO!!!!! I appreciate your Help, But I Don't want to Live a Lie! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] Happy New Year!!' 21:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC)' Ok whatever at least you are being honest. You are on the community page. 03:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes I WOULD like help with the wiki! It is kind of like a hat forum with games and worlds that you make with LEGO you should join and help make articles like guidelines and make stuff yourself see mine as an example. 04:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. This is a hard desicion. I belive that you shouldn't be editing and BobaFett2 thinks you should be. I have decided insted of 21 months, I will block you for 1 month. That way you will have more time anywhere else. It will also give time so that I can decide for 21 months, or let you stay. So you will be blocked for one month. I know it is hard to be blocked again but it is only for the best. I belive you will be blocked more than one month but however, that may change for the month you are blocked. Thank you for understanding, 13:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) So sorry about the block it just felt a bit wrong going against wikia but I won't parade around wikis saying that you are underage. Also, when I said hat forum I mean chat forum. 17:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked! 14:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! But I've Been Blocked & Unblocked & Blocked & unblocked For a Month! I Hope I'll Be Able To Stay Here for Atleast a Week! Crotocall. Hello! Hi wanna be my friend? i'm a new user 00:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh....Don't I Know You Somewhere? [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] ' 23:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yes you do 05:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey crotocall could you make a few more edits please nothing wrong I just don't see any users here anymore... :Sure, Sorry I've Been Really Busy on Lego atlantis wiki......I'll Try to Stay Active on all my other wikis. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 00:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) FA A really good way to begin on the road is to get an article so that it is worthy of an FA status. 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I felt bad for you so I made you a rollback. Best I could do.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 01:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Too Late......Bye! Crotocall........Signing off for good! ::P.S. Check this out.